Novel surfaces that are resistant to bacterial colonization will be prepared and evaluated. The materials will be RF-Plasma coated with ethylene glycol oligomers to reduce bacterial adhesion and will also release a controlled dose of an antibiotic at the surface. Variations in the coating conditions will allow the preparation of materials that release antibiotics at desired rates.